1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lift platforms to facilitate chimney construction, and more particularly to articulable lift platforms attachable to mechanical arm arrangements to be utilized for construction at above the ground locations.
2. Prior Art
The construction industry, particularly that which is involved in the home and building field have a difficult time reaching elevated structures, such as chimneys on roofs or the like, to rebuild them or to get around them. Often those structures are several stories high off of the ground. Movement and work space around them is too often very limited.
Those in the masonry business may readily attest to this. Getting bricks, mortar and personnel to an elevation several stories above the ground, and keeping them there in a safe and stable manner where they can productively work is something much to be desired.
It is an object of the present invention, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an articulable platform which is adapted to the attached to the distal end of an articulable arm, for safe hoisting and lowering of personnel and equipment to a roof of a building.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide an articulable platform which may be adapted to the particular construction irregularities of a particular work site.
It is still yet another object of the present invention, to provide a work space or platform which is maneuverable, safe and has the ability to be changed and controlled in its elevated most position.